Naruto the Youkai Devil
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor had been sealed into a Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. That wouldn't mean much, but his newest host was born in a completely different dimension. Now he needs to find the boy and train him so he doesn't end up destroying his planet and everything in it. The fact that said kid is also the world's "Prophesized Child" is just a bonus.
1. Chapter I - Deal With the Devil

Chapter I: Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime, game or movie referenced in this fic.

**Shouting / Jutsu**

_Thinking_

_**Talking through mask**_

* * *

><p>He had been watching the fight, as the blond man stopped some masked human, who was able to make his body intangible, and then he witnessed as the same blond fought against a giant fox of all things, slamming his hand on the ground, a cloud of smoke appearing, and moments later a giant toad was in front of the fox, helping the blond.<p>

He just knew that if he even attempted to tell this back on his home, he'd be called insane. Sure, the part of witnessing a Kyuubi releasing its real form was quite believable, since Yasaka was the leader of the Youkai and pretty much the guardian of Kyoto back home. At that thought, he had to wonder if the Kyuubi in this place had the same responsibilities as the one back home.

He shook the stray thoughts out of his head and continued watching, as the blond man summoned what looked like a death wraith, and using some foreign writing, bid the wraith pull the beast's soul from its body and into the child, before he finally fell, dead beside the boy he had just sealed the beast into. It was time to make his move.

He approached the bundle that held the baby, idly noticing that the boy had whisker marks on his cheek, as well as blond hair, quite the same color as the one fighting the Kyuubi had.

- Ddraig better appreciate what I'm doing here.

He was about to leave, entering the portal Ddraig had promised to open once he had his wielder in hands. But a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him, making the white haired half devil to look back, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the blond male that was fighting moments ago looking at him, his eyes shining a blue color that let him know that it was not really the man he was speaking to.

- The boy cannot leave. He carries the soul of this world's keeper inside him; his absence may well destroy it.

_This is great. Always a catch! _Sevrian thought as he sighed and looked down at the kid held securely in his arms.

- But if he stays here, without training to properly wield Ddraig's power, he may well be this world's doom anyway.

As he finished speaking, the entity's eyes widened as he looked down at the boy, fear etched to his features. He thought for a moment, eyes closed in concentration, before he looked at his mismatched eyes once more, a small smile on his face.

- Very well…I can sustain this world myself for…say…nineteen years? After that, though, it **must **be Kyuubi's presence, or else this world ends.

_Sure…no pressure at all, then. _He looked at the man with an annoyed glare as he nodded, already trying to come up with ways to let Ddraig know they would have to come back after all. Although the fact that the Red Dragon Emperor even bothered to choose him to **rescue** his host was quite the surprise in the first place, the fact that now he would be stuck with the kid away from his home world…ah, well, there were worse fates. The wraith left the blond man's body, which fell to the ground once more in a lifeless heap, while the white haired half devil walked away, into the portal that was still opened, not to be seen again fornineteen years.

He stepped into his home, a mansion in the Underworld, where he lived. He placed the young one in a crib he had arranged upon learning of his mission. He looked at the now sleeping baby for a moment, noticing the dark orange fox ears that appeared on top of his head, as well as the tips of nine tails sprouting from his back. The man chuckled before gently caressing the boy's cheek; he was afraid of doing it too strongly and hurt the child; he turned to leave the room, heading toward his own bed, in the master bedroom of the manse.

- Nineteen years...well, gives me some time to work with him, at least. I just hope we can do this without getting too involved with the **truce** between the Three Factions.

He closed his eyes as he finished talking to himself, unaware that the fates were already conspiring, to make sure young Naruto **would** be involved with the Three Factions.

* * *

><p><strong> † <strong>**Timeskip: 12 Years Later †**

_Kid, I love you like a son, but the moment I find you…I swear to God Im'a kill you! _He thought as he ran outside, toward the nearest city, which just so happened to be Gremory territory. _Awesome! Just wonderful! With my luck the kid will be talking to Lucifer Sirzechs of all people._ He closed his eyes after a while, remembering the kid had the unique energy of the Red Dragon Emperor in him, as well as his world's chakra. It didn't take long to find the boy after that, and as soon as he did, Sevrian disappeared using a teleportation circle, appearing next to the boy, who was speaking amicably to a red haired girl, who held hands with…_called it. Lucifer Sirzechs._

Seeing the arrival of a white haired man, Sirzechs turned to the blond kid as he laughed nervously, trying to come up with an excuse or another about his disappearance. There was something about the boy that seemed…off. It was like there was a presence in him that gave off a familiar energy, plus the fact that the boy was a Kyuubi yokai, and those were always valuable. Maybe he could get the boy on his sister's peerage? She **was** going to leave for the human world soon, and that way she would at least have some more company than Akeno. He diverted his attention once more toward the older of the two, and was about to address the man when, as if anticipating it, the devil bowed politely.

- I am very sorry Sirzechs-sama, but my son will not become a part of anyone's peerage. In his stead I offer myself to be your vassal.

He really wanted to smack the boy at the moment. Not only did he leave the mansion without telling, he **had** to waltz right into Gremory territory on the day the Satan himself was taking a stroll with his…daughter? Sister? Anyway. Naruto was so going to regret pulling that stunt off when they got back home. _If, we go back home, that is._ He reminded himself as he straightened, looking to the Satan's eyes and blinking in confusion as the man chuckled.

- Oh no, not **my** vassal. I was hoping to get my little sister more members in her peerage, since she will be leaving soon, and I don't want her to be lonely.

Sirzechs' tone was casual, and the man even looked quite relaxed during the conversation, but Sevrian knew better than to trust devils, one wrong move and they'd screw you over. He spared the girl another glance, and seeing her watching him intently with her blue-green eyes, he quickly looked away, unable to stare at those mesmerizing eyes for long.

He had already accepted, as long as they left Naruto alone, but knowing he'd be on a girl's peerage actually allowed him to relax a little. He had thought he would have ended as a bodyguard for the Satan, and therefore unable to keep his end of the bargain with both Ddraig and the wraith from his son's world. But being with the girl…he might be able to sway her to at least allow him to take the kid home once the time came. It wasn't like the boy wasn't strong enough already. He trained the boy to the ground on his physical powers, and he knew Ddraig was instructing the boy in his mindscape whenever he went to bed. If Sevrian had to qualify his son, he'd place the boy at High Devil rank, and that, he hoped, would be enough for the boy to move back to his home by himself, if it came to that.

- Very well, Lucifer-sama. I accept. I'll become little lady Gremory's servant.

**† ****Timeskip: 5 Years Later †**

Naruto walked quietly beside his new girlfriend, Koneko. They had met a year after Rias and his father moved to the Human World, and the girl was as good a company as a door. Over time though, especially once she learned from Naruto; who in turn learned from the fact he'd fused with Kurama; that she needn't fear using Senjutsu, and in fact showing her that he could use it quite effectively, she'd made a complete one eighty in personality. Now she was more like a cat, and a lot more affectionate, at least to Naruto.

He glanced at the petite girl who was holding his hand; her fingers intertwined his, and smiled. Not needing to hold back a part of her, she did seem much happier. They went toward the building that Rias had secured as the base for the Occult Research Club, which in turn was the front they used whenever they needed to be excused from any school activities to hunt down Strays or Fallen. Naruto sighed at the thought of Fallen Angels. His father loathed them for the abandonment of his mother in her time of need, and while he could interact with some of them to a degree, whenever the enemy was a Fallen, the results were always a bloody mess.

He opened the door, idly noticing the apparently the room was completely empty. He didn't waste any time getting to one of the couches, Koneko sitting on his lap as per usual moments later. He leaned back to relax somewhat, and circling his arms around the girl's waist, brought her along with him. He knew he'd be forced to leave this world soon, but his father had assured him that he wouldn't need to leave anyone precious to him behind. During his time under the Gremory banner, Naruto had become acquainted with a fair share of people, and learned to be quite affectionate most of the time, and a bit overprotective; if not outright possessive; of his precious people. He'd become fast friends with Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Satans, whom he thought was hilarious to stay close to. She was always able to get under people's skin by acting childish most of the time. Sure, in time they'd gotten together, and she always made sure to visit whenever possible.

That brought his mind to another point. Devils, at least he knew quite a few that did so, were quite okay with the concept of Harem. He never really bothered asking why, but even Lord Gremory seemed to have one. It felt somewhat weird, knowing that, but at the same time he didn't feel as nervous about dating two girls at the same time; also it was mostly due to Serafall being okay with it, since she was aware he would need to leave someday, and she wouldn't be allowed to follow. He paused a moment to appreciate the low purring sound that came from Koneko as he passed his hand through her hair, her head resting upon his chest; she was considerably smaller than he. He smiled contentedly, but allowed his head to drift once again to the things that happened during his time training under his father and the Gremory.

He had gotten to a point with Ddraig's Boosted Gear where he was quite sure he would be able to control it in this other world; _The one my father found me in_; as well as having enough control over the power he inherited from the Kyuubi that he could barely feel the bloodlust and **powerlust** that came from the constant usage of Senjutsu. That was part of the reason he was able to get through to Koneko as fast as he did. She recognized his power as Senjutsu during one of his sessions with his father, and became somewhat fearful that he would kill the man that raised him, as well as all present during the training, but as time wore on and he simply finished his spar, looked at her with a kind smile, beckoning her to him, she asked that he teach her. _And voilà, here we are now. _He chuckled at his own joke, making the cat girl look up at him with a small smile, before closing her eyes once again. _Must've fallen asleep…_

There were times he lost control, of course, nothing was perfect. He was just glad to know that hearing his father sing the lullaby he always sung when he was a baby was able to snap him out of his Boosted Gear. They had been training for some time in Senjutsu, and once his father moved on to train his Sacred Gear, things quickly went south. Somehow the influx of power from using the Boost ability, along with the fact he was still using Senjutsu; for one reason or another, he found himself unable to **turn it off** as it were.

He still couldn't, as a matter of fact, and for that reason alone he was stuck with slit pupils and his ears and tails swishing around; he never could get rid of those, no matter how he tried, so he was quite thankful for inheriting Kurama's proficiency with illusions. _Genjutsu, they were called _he corrected himself, looking absently toward the door that lead to the bathroom of the Occult Research Club, to see that his father and Rias were walking out, smiling at each other.

- I heard you had something to talk to us about, dad.

He had hold in the laughter at the startled faces his father and Rias made when looking at him, before recomposing themselves and nodding at the blond and his still purring companion. His father face had darkened considerably, which served to warn Naruto that something really bad either had happened or was about to. He rarely saw his father look this angered since he and his moms got together.

- We're just waiting for Akeno to get here, and we'll tell you what's going on.

His father barely looked at him while speaking, he was glaring at one of the window of the room, while Rias simply smiled lovingly, and leaning back into his chest, as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, protectively. A moment later and a transportation circle appeared in the middle of the room, revealing Grayfia, Riser and Akeno, the latter was a little bruised, which made the half devil raise an eyebrow at the Gremory maid, who simply looked to the side, as to inform him of the culprit.

- I'll apologize in advance, Rias. This bitch dared insult a superior, so I took the liberty to…educate her, if you will.

The man smirked arrogantly as Rias frowned but did nothing, looking back to try and tell her lover not to react, that the man was doing that on purpose, but the moment she heard a whimper from a now crying Akeno, she knew there was no holding him down. She looked toward Riser once more, to see what he'd done to Akeno that made the girl whimper like that, and saw that his hand was traveling down her stomach, toward her crotch area. She felt the warmth from her future husband leaving her as he moved from behind her, and a few seconds later the Phenex heir had been slammed into the far wall of the Club Room, the sound of a light sword coming to life was heard and the sound of unfolding wings.

- **I'll fucking kill you!**

* * *

><p>AN: Third in the series of prologues I wanted to post . Now to clear a few things up about this one:<p>

First: I know next to nothing about Highschool DxD, and the only reason I even bothered to write it was becasue certain powers and characters from the DxD universe...well, it was hard not liking them ._. Don't expect to see anyone from the DxD universe once they head back to the Elemental Nations though, so don't get too attached to any character, and don't expect me to get their personalities acurately (a lot of OOCness to be expected =P).

Second: As you may (or may not) have noticed, Rias' peerage only has Koneko, Akeno, Asia and the OC. The others (except Xenovia, I'ma get her in there too, a little before they leave for the Elemental Nations) Asia wasn't present at the gathering becasue, frankly, Riser appeared before the estimated time, so there's that.

Third: The OC is OP? Yep. But don't despair! He won't interfere much, only fighting when the others are in a bind since he can't really let anything happen to his precious family. Don't expect much from him in term of actual fighting.

Now, I also wanted to say I'm sorry for all the actual fans of Highschool DxD out there. I didn't like the Anime that much, and as such didn't bother with the Novel, and to write this fic I'm actually using a database to get some (any) knowledge about characters/powers. What else...ah, pairings!

Obvious as it is, this fic's going with OCxRias/Akeno, NarutoxHarem(so far: Koneko and Serafall. Soon to be added: Riser's peerage.) Oh! and speaking of peerages, expect Naruto to have his own Evil Piece set, since he IS a High Class Devil. Much on that and his training will be detailed during flashbacks.


	2. Chapter II - Revenge

Chapter II: To Kill a Phenex

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime, game or movie referenced in this fic.

**Shouting / Jutsu**

_Thinking_

**_Talking through mask_**

* * *

><p><p>

- Sevrian-sama, I must ask you to back down, before I'm forced to intervene.

Grayfia's tone was emotionless, as usual when she was in **working** mode. She knew for a fact that the male choking the life out of Riser was stronger than her, and threatening to take action might just make him even more violent. For a moment she was afraid that would be the case, as his face snapped in her direction, his eyes morphing between their mismatched normal color, and a blood red one that came whenever he used his family's abilities.

She watched as his arm morphed, his nails growing into claws and his hair becoming wild, untamed. But the next instant, he let go of Riser, the man falling on his ass, gasping for air, and walked back to Akeno, who was still trembling on the spot, her head down, too ashamed to meet anyone's gaze, even Rias', who had embraced her moments before.

She knew that the Phenex heir had gone too far in his handling of Rias' queen. But the fact of the matter remained the same, and she loathed herself for having to admit it; even if it was the rational reasoning; Riser was a Devil noble, heir to a prominent family of influence in the Underworld. Akeno was just a reincarnated devil who just happened to have been on his way as he went to speak to his intended wife. It was clear that no matter what they could come up with to help; the man was likely to come out of it with just a slap on the wrist.

- …A Rating Game.

Her head snapped toward Rias, who had spoken for the first time since this situation started. The girl was looking at Akeno, a frown on her face. Naruto was growling from his place on the couch he sat, Koneko still on his lap. Sevrian looked at her, his eyes finally receding back to their normal colors, as he wrapped his arms around the half fallen girl, who didn't respond, just sobbed harder.

- I refuse to marry someone I don't love, and one way to break this stupid contract between our families is a Rating Game. I challenge you, Phenex Riser, to a Rating Game.

Her voice was cold, and her eyes seemed to be ablaze with fury, as much as Sevrian's, but she was still in control of herself, unlike her boyfriend, whose emotions always got the best of him. It was part of why she loved him so much, he **cared** he didn't think **everything** rationally, he used his heart, he did what felt right, and refused to go along things that were against his morals. Unless it was a request from her or Akeno, he could never deny either of them.

She let out a sigh as Riser slowly got up from his spot on the ground, massaging his neck. He looked toward each and every one of the ones gathered on the room, before his eyes settled once again on Rias, his smirk coming back to his face.

- With only these losers in your peerage? Ha! Fine I accept. When I win though…I'll be sure to play some more with the fallen angel bitch…she was **so** good…whimpering and squirming.

He licked his lips as he spoke, his eyes traveling to Akeno's body once again. A roar stopped him dead on his tracks, though. He looked to the source, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Sevrian had changed completely. He was now like a humanoid lion, his body covered in white fur as his eyes changed to red, his facial features becoming more catlike, whereas his nose; snout really; was black at the nostrils and his lips became black in color. His hair also changed, whereas before it was wavy, falling to his shoulders, now it was wild, thick mane. And his wings also appeared, showing that this was his true form. He looked ready to tear the Phenex heir apart; not like he would stay dead anyway, Phenex **are **immortal; but was held back by Akeno finally wrapping her own arms around his waist and holding tightly, muttering something about not letting him near her.

- Fine. If that's how you want it. Here's our end of the deal - Riser looked to Rias for confirmation, after all a piece could not barter in the King's place without consent. He simply got a curt, stiff nod out of the redhead. - Should you lose, you will relinquish control of you peerage to my son. Do this, and I **may** consider not killing you too many times. Hell, I'll throw you a bone here and fight alone. One pawn against your whole peerage plus you. **I'll make sure that touching my Akeno is the last mistake you make, even if I have to take you as a peerage member of my own!**

Even his voice had changed. It was usually a deep but suave sound, but now it was rough, like every word he said came with a growl; which it just might be, since he was beyond angry. He saw the man's eyes as they went from wide in surprise to narrow in suspicion. But the offer made was the best deal he could get. What could one pawn hope to accomplish, especially being from an extinct no good family? He laughed and looked at Grayfia, who had been silent during the exchange, since it was going rather smoothly; which it was, despite the threats and the usage of improper language, no one was attacked after the initial incident. He nodded to the woman, who bowed in response.

- I, Phenex Riser agree to the challenge. Should I lose against Gremory Rias' pawn, I shall give up my status as clan heir, as well as give away my peerage to one – He heard the name from the Gremory maid, before continuing – Buné-Uzumaki Naruto. Upon my honor as a Phenex this I swear.

As he finished speaking, a contract appeared on Grayfia's hands, showing the terms agreed upon by both sides. She handed the paper over to Rias and Riser, who proceeded to sign, formalizing the ordeal. The Phenex heir then turned to Sevrian, his arrogant attitude once again in place as he smirked.

- Now it's just a matter of when will this Rating Game take place? I'm willing to throw **you** a bone here and give you…say…three days, to prepare for our encounter. What say you?

The last Buné family member smirked at the blond, his changing to red for an instant before he offered a hand to Riser to shake it.

- Accepted. Three days from now we'll have our Rating Game.

The two then shook hands as if to seal the deal, and Riser left with Grayfia soon after that. Once the man was gone, Sevrian's eyes changed again to red as he roared again. He was going to **enjoy** tearing that man limb from limb; but he stopped himself almost immediately, his Akeno needed him now.

He turned around and went to her, as she fell to her knees, hugging herself. He approached her, kneeling beside her, and wrapped her in a hug once again, his head resting on top of hers, as he soothingly whispered she was going to be okay, and that no one would ever touch her again. She hesitantly passed her arms around him as a response, pleading for him to never leave her, asking forgiveness for being weak. He pulled away at that and smiled lovingly at her.

- My Akeno-hime, you are not weak, not in the slightest. You were up against a much stronger opponent and you still fought him. You have your reasons, and you'll tell me them when you're ready to tell them…but know that I don't think any less of you just because you lost, my angel. I love you so much…I'll even let you decide how I kill him on the Rating Game.

He smiled at her, seeing that the promise of hurting Riser and allowing her to plan it brightened her up a little. His speech had helped too, but being a sadist, Akeno just couldn't say no to hurting people, or just enjoying herself as they were hurt. She felt him let go of her and held tighter, burying her head on his chest and shaking it.

- Please, Sev. Don't leave me…

He sighed at her tone. It was so fragile, so vulnerable. He already despised the majority of Devils, but now he really wanted to destroy that Phenex bastard. His Akeno was usually so confident, teasing and fun-loving. Now she was afraid to even let go. He smiled after a while, it wasn't her fault after all, and looked down at her.

- My love, I wasn't going to leave you…you're coming with me. You and Rias. We need to talk to Lord Phenex about this and about the…let's say…punishment his house is going to endure for it. No one hurts my girls.

She smiled at his possessiveness. It must come with being a **unique **type of Buné. She didn't dwell much on it, since he hugged her again and just motioned Rias to get close to him with his head, before he concentrated a little and a circle appeared under them, the emblem of his family sucking them down, toward their destination.

- Naruto, find Asia and tell her what happened. Other than that, have fun. Do try to find members for your peerage will you; those pieces are not just for show.

Ignoring the reply of "right back at ya, old man" he nodded to his son moments before he disappeared from the Occult Research Club, leaving Naruto alone with a…apparently horny Koneko.

- Neko-chan, you should stop if you don't want me to take you.

She just smiled and kept rocking her hips, rubbing his growing erection, until he gave in and flipped them over, smirking down at her.

* * *

><p>Three days had gone by fairly quick, especially because for the most part she'd spent it helping Sevrian develop a suitable punishment for Riser, coupled with the fact that he'd been able to make it so Lord Phenex, to prevent a political backlash against his family's name; Phenex were supposed to be honorable after all; accepted that his son's pyrokinesis be copied to Naruto.<p>

She had been there during the meeting, of course, as irrefutable proof of the attack; the results of her assault still obvious, in many ways. It hadn't taken long to make the head of the Phenex family to believe them, since Riser had been quite vocal about correcting some servant girl once he got home. That and the healers confirmed the attacker's signature energy as the Phenex heir.

And now here they were, gathered in a separated area of the arena; mostly due to the fact that the whole peerage was needed in the Rating Game, much like in a chess game. Sevrian had already left to fight Riser's peerage, which he wanted to test before going after the bastard. The first battle they witnessed had been against Yubelluna, since apparently Riser was going to aim for Rias, the King, even after agreeing to the terms that the only one fighting would be Sevrian.

It had been quite unfortunate for the Bomb Queen. She arrived at their location moments after he'd changed into his true form, and was about to leave. The busty purple haired queen attempted to attack with her explosive fire attacks aiming for Rias, only to have them miss their mark, the King and all the pieces that accompanied her moved away from the spells. Moments later, the lion appeared in front of the woman with a smirk and motioned for her to try again.

- Well, there's definitely room for improvement with you…your magic power is actually quite good, but you need better physical strength. A Queen's boost alone won't get you anywhere.

She watched as he stood over her, having slapped her around for a few minutes. "Gotta test you, if you're gonna be my son's Queen" he'd said. It had served to make her all the more violent in her attacks. How dare he believe he could defeat her King? But now, looking up at his red eyes as he waited for her to yield, she knew better. He just may be strong enough to defeat her master, if he passed by the others.

- I yield, I can't go on.

As a voice announced that she'd retired from the Game, she saw him bow politely to her before taking off, probably to find the other girls.

* * *

><p>He'd lost Yubelluna this early into a Rating Game? He'd have to teach that bitch a lesson, once he was done with this son of a whore. He sent his knights and pawns after him. He was sure that if he overwhelmed him with too many at once he could end this once and for all. And what better option than to send the most offensive pieces in his peerage along with the cannon fodder?<p>

He's just have to wait now, and then Rias would be his, as well as the fallen bitch. He was going to enjoy humiliating her, again.

Sevrian looked over to where the sound of metal clicking on rock came from, and as he followed it, he'd come face to face with all eight pawns and two girls he wasn't sure if they were Knights or Rooks. He watched as first came the pawns, most likely to sacrifice themselves as diversion; People like Riser were quite easy to understand. He cared not for anyone but himself, so sending the pawns had only one meaning, they weren't supposed to **survive** the battle, as it were. The more important pieces, though, were most likely supposed to get the drop on him while he fought the pawns…and at that he knew the pieces. They were Knights, of course.

Eight of the girls moved to him, each taking a different promotion as they did so. They fought quite well together, but with the exception of the ones that seemed to be pairs; the apparent twins and the two nekos; their teamwork was quite lacking. The two green haired girls attacked at the same time, their Rook promotion making their chainsaw attack that much more deadly, but instead of taking the chance to try and flank him the Knights were still looking for a better opening, which he quite hoped he wouldn't give.

He used his light sword to block the chainsaw, before kicking the twin with a ribbon on the left side of her head as hard as he could on her ribs, sending her sprawling away, the announcement of another piece retiring came moments later, and he turned to the remaining girl, even as the two nekos joined the fray with their Knight promotion. He had to wonder if they were even fighting seriously. While they were attacking him with all their strength, they weren't **really** putting much effort in joining forces between them to take him down. He wondered if that was their way of being rebellious.

His moment of wondering cost him, as one of the actual Knights lunged forward and ran her Zweihänder through his stomach, the tip appearing on his front as he grunted in pain, looking at his abdomen. _Well shit. This hurts. _He looked around at the closing circle that had formed around him and deciding that Naruto could test the girls himself later, dispensed the light sword from his grasp, and summoned an actual weapon, a barbed wire whip that seemed to come alive with electricity.

As the last of his pieces fell, her body shaking because of the high voltage electricity coursing through her, Riser growled at his opponent, his phoenix wings sprouting from his back, ready for battle. The man spat blood to the side, his body was covered in bruises and cuts, which were attributed to "That's what I get, not keeping myself in shape after all these years. Shouldn't have let myself become stagnant…ah well, lesson learned methinks" was his explanation to being hit so many times by the girls in the Phenex heir's peerage, and even then the man looked like he could still go on for centuries before he even became tired.

- All of this for one bitch!? Just because I fucked a low class whore!? What's wrong, impure bastard, remind you too much of mommy?

Riser's words echoed through the arena, and through each and every device transmitting the match. Sevrian growled then, his aura flaring over the Phenex's and his tail swishing around angrily.

- **You do not get to talk about my mother, you bitch! – **A light sword came to life in his right hand, his whip forgotten once again. – **No devil deserves to even mention her! You talk peace, and yet she was raped, repeatedly by him…I doubt any devil bothered to check why the Buné head stopped making public appearances, right? My mother…she went crazy after a while…she fell in love with the monster that abused her. What's even more messed up, is the fact that she'd tell me her story like it was a romance, with the two of them being happy ever after in the end. He died some time later, and although my mother loved me, she committed suicide, so she could be with her ****_lover_**** again. So no, you son of a devil whore, it's not ****_just _****because of one bitch! It's because I refuse to let this happen to someone I love!**

He started walking toward Riser then, his eyes glistening with tears of rage, before he seemed to correct himself and smirked at the blond immortal devil.

- Just you and I now, pretty boy…let's have some fun.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, people seem to like this story '-' Anyway, got some reviews to answer, so here we go:<p>

zero: Hmm...ah what the hell, done! =3

Angel Thera: Thanks =D I hope the story continues to catch your interest as we move on =3

Jameslw: Thanks!

NotSoSlimSh4dy: Oh, I will, believe me. Riser is immortal, that I won't change, but...being immortal in this story doesn't mean you can't _die_.

eniox27: He did...and I plan on humiliating him thoroughly. A whole chapter devoted to it, actually. =3

Karlos1234ify: '-' Hopefully not in a "You can't explain shit" kinda way xD

Uzuuchi007: =3 Thanks

Argorok: I promise I'll give it my all =3

To the anonymous commenter that said "Why have an OC at all if he'll be OP but not fight?" you're right. Let me correct myself. You won't SEE him fighting as often as Naruto. This IS a "Naruto as protagonist" fic, after all. But that doesn't mean he isn't contributing in some way, or that he is a..."plot device to save everyone's ass". I ask that you wait and see.

Okay! Now that that's over. To my own announcements. I received a PM with the request to add some OC characters as peerage members for both Naruto and Sevrian. So here is my idea: if you want to have an OC participate in the story, send me a profile of the character and we'll discuss it. I'll exemplify, he asked that I add Barry Allen as the Knight of one of them, and I'm considering that right now, still working on how to use him. Another thing, my writing time will be cut short a little, now that I FINALLY got a job. That means I can only guarantee one story will have weekly updates. And seeing as this one was the one with the most Follows...yeah. The others will be updated too, but just not as often. Maybe every other week, I don't know yet.

Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

See ya. o/


	3. Chapter III - Riser's Punishment

Chapter III: Riser's Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime, game or movie referenced in this fic.

**Shouting / Jutsu**

_Thinking_

**_Talking through mask_**

* * *

><p><p>

It wasn't a fight. And quite honestly it was never supposed to be one to begin with. Sevrian had simply dodged the few long range attacks Riser sent his way, before he had closed the distance between them, never breaking into a run. He walked all the way to the Phenex heir, like a predator stalking its prey.

Once he was close enough, though, Lord Buné simply backhanded the big mouthed devil on the temple, making him tumble sideways until he fell flat on his back, dizzy from the strength behind the strike. And that was when it all started. Four swords of light manifested in the air near him, and impaled themselves on his arms and legs, pinning Riser to the ground as he screamed in pain from the burning sensation of the **holy** weapons in contact with his body.

- Now then…whatever shall I do with you?

Sevrian's voice held a level of malice that sent a terrified shiver down the Phenex's back, and even though he was already in immense amounts of pain, he squirmed and pulled at the swords, trying to make himself free of his confinement. Riser would not yield, he was too proud of himself for something like that to happen, and Sevrian was counting on it to stay that way throughout the…**fun.**

- You enjoy raping women well enough, I'd suppose…given how your peerage acted...let's see what happens when the tables are turned, eh?

He smiled cruelly at Riser, the swords bending as he willed them to do so, completely circling the phoenix wannabe's arms and legs, and levitating the man a few inches above the ground for a moment, before he was forced to turn around and, face on the ground. A light sword appeared within Sevrian's grasp this time, and the man took a few steps in the direction of his…downed opponent.

- Now then, I'll help myself, if you don't mind.

With that he thrust his hand forward, the sword entering Riser's ass as he did so. The man howled and whimpered, still trying to get away. Sevrian adjusted the blade's length; wouldn't do to outright kill the bastard, there was more fun to be had first; and inched it forward, even as blood oozed out.

- Now lemme show you why I arranged it so **no one** interfered with our fight.

He removed the blade from the blond's ass, his grin widening ever so slightly as the other man continued to whimper. He then turned the man around again, making it so Riser could watch as he continued. The lion devil then flexed his hands a few times, as though preparing for something, and moments later he fell to his knees, near the man's crotch area once more. Moments later his hand plunged into the man's groin, his claws already digging into the flesh.

- I know all these wounds will **heal – **the last word was said forcefully as he forced his hand to go further into the other's body before he closed it into a tight fist – but that's not the aim of this little session. We're looking to humiliate you a little here. So please stay with us for a while, I need to enjoy this.

Sevrian forcefully pulled his arm away from Riser's body, pulling along with it the family jewels, as it were. He chuckled darkly as the Phenex heir screamed in agony, his eyes wide with pain and terror, never leaving the blood soaked hand as his dick now hanged uselessly. The lion male threw it back before crawling forward, grazing a finger along the defenseless man's torso.

- With the Phenex regenerative abilities, you should be healed from the last wound I gave you, and in a minute or so even that – he pointed down Riser's body, where the gaping wound was already smoking, signifying the phoenix regeneration – will be back, so don't go falling unconscious on me now, we only just started!

With that, his hand, that had stopped over the man's belly button, was forcefully inserted in his body, making the blond man shout in agony once more, his eyes now a bit heavy as he felt he could just…fade away. But still he watched, as Sevrian made a show of looking for something before he gave out a loud "HA! Found it!" and pulled his intestine out of his body, his eye accompanying the action, unable to tear himself from the sight of his own insides.

- Okay…so here we have the small intestine…heh, small – he was still pulling it out of Riser's body as he chuckled at the unintended joke – look at the size of this…small…hah!

He pulled the rest of the organ out of Riser, smiling at the man as he threw the last bit out of his body, before plunging his hand back inside and rummaging once more inside his body for something.

- Let's see…going up – he directed his hand toward Riser's chest, stopping after a moment as he grasped something. – Ooh…this feels important.

He pulled out a reddish brown organ this time, and examined it for a moment before shrugging.

- I'm no medic, but I'd say this is the liver, methinks? – He threw it back, looking again at Riser's face – I'm sure you won't need **that **in the immediate future, will you?

This time he just had to laugh at the hoarse, whimpering sound that came out of the birdman's lips, before he inserted his hand once more in the gaping hole in the other's stomach.

- Let's move this show along shall we – he looked back and saw that Riser's dick had been successfully restored – Your regeneration is picking up.

With that he held the man by the neck and threw him head first onto the ground. He then proceeded to make it so the cuffs around his arms held Riser upright on his knees.

- Your family represents the mythical beast, phoenix, right? I saw this on a TV show I like…how about I give you wings? Blood Eagle, I believe they called it.

Sevrian's voice was eerily eager, meaning that whatever was about to happen was going to be very unpleasant for the Phenex heir. Moments later all Riser could do was scream as he felt his skin being cut open by light weapons, before he finally passed out when he felt his ribs being broken.

- Phenex Riser is unable to continue. Gremory Rias is the winner of this Rating Game.

Sevrian had to sigh at that announcement; he hadn't finished his little artwork on riser's back. There was still the salt in the wound part of the ritual, as well as then completely ripping the spine off; okay, so that wasn't part of the ritual, but he wanted to do it anyway; and only then he was going to let the fried chicken pass out. _Oh well _he thought _can't have everything _he proceeded to push himself up to a standing position, passing a blood covered hand through his face as he did so, savoring the smell and taste of his victim's blood.

He turned around, ignoring the healers as they rushed into the arena to take care of Riser, and walked toward his King and peerage.

* * *

><p>A day had passed since Riser's defeat and subsequent humiliation at the hands of his father, and Naruto couldn't be more proud of the man. He had enough restraint to do all that, and yet showed enough ferocity that the wounds on Riser's torso, both front and back, still held phantom pains over the <strong>fried chicken <strong>as his father so nicely put it. Today, though, he was going to receive the Phenex family's pyrokinesis. He was able to control any type of fire, be it natural or magically created, but he couldn't start a fire out of nowhere, not without a set of handseals and a jutsu. After today though, he was finally going to be a fire master, like his father had always cut him out to be. He did let his mind wander as he waited for his family to appear in the Gremory estate once more. He thought about their leaving soon, how he was most likely not going to see his Sera-chan again, and how it tore at his heart seeing the usually bright girl cry her heart out when he told her he **had** to leave.

He'd tried thinking of ways she could go with him, but her duties as one of the Four Satans always got in the way. But as he thought about it, he came to a realization. She **was** the Satan in charge of foreign affairs, wasn't she? And they were going to a completely new dimension, so wouldn't that make her necessary, since she'd need to establish contact with that world, possibly even gather allies for the Devil faction? He heard a chuckle from inside his head and huffed at Ddraig, for not telling him about that idea before.

He needed to talk to her, soon, but for now he simply enjoyed being in bed with Koneko and Asia, who were sleeping peacefully, grabbing onto either side of him.

* * *

><p>Grayfia had a light pink tint to her cheeks as Naruto walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to leave. She had appeared inside his room to announce he was expected on the main hall, before the sight of him plowing into Koneko as the girl ate the ex-nun out, licking the recently deposited cum from her pussy. The Gremory maid squirmed uncomfortably at the sight, even though she could some arousal at the sight. She took a deep breath to recompose herself and cleared her throat, the sound making the trio on the bed look toward her, not in embarrassment, but with an exasperated expression as the male pulled out of a disappointed nekoshou, who in turn stopped her ministrations on the blonde female, who simply adjusted her long dress and sat up on the bed.<p>

She shook her head to take the image off her mind, trying to fight the blush that had crept onto her face as Naruto passed by her, a knowing smirk on his face. She really needed to find her **mate** soon; she was starting to feel like a teenage girl all over again. She looked at the two girls that were left in the room, and seeing their satisfied smiles, turned away once again, following the Buné heir out of the bed chambers.

They walked in silence for the most part, but that was mostly because he didn't know Grayfia that well. Sure he saw the woman all over the estate, since she was the one that called him whenever he was summoned by Sirzechs for something or by his father. But their interaction was limited to that, since she was Sirzechs' queen and as such she was always near the man. He wondered briefly what they could possibly want with him at that time…_Oh the ritual…can't believe I forgot about that! _He sighed irritably, but his expression fell back to a smile as he recalled the **reason** he'd forgotten about what was going to happen in the first place. Asia and Koneko were always willing to, how could he put it, service him whenever he felt horny, which for some reason was all the freaking time. Naruto looked over at the silver haired maid, who was accompanying him diligently. Her perfect figure made him want to ravage her then and there; her enticing maid outfit made him…_Argh! Stop it! This is serious! _He ripped his attention off her as she opened the door, trying to refocus his mind, maybe it was his Infinite Sage Mode, making his desires a hundred times stronger, but damn it was hard to concentrate near his girls or Grayfia. The fact that the woman had to be there for the **whole** thing made it almost torture for the Buné family heir.

He did have enough conscience to bow politely to the men gathered around in the hall. Sirzechs, who would be witnessing both the acquisition of Riser's peerage and the ritual, his father, who wanted to be there when his soon went through the process, Lord Phenex, the head of family that would be performing the ritual. He did notice the man had a disappointed frown on his face as he looked toward Riser. That of course led to the final member of the gathering, Phenex Riser, the fried chicken himself. His eyes were downcast, like a child who had just received a scolding; he knew that expression from experience; and he winced every now and then, probably still having phantom pains over what his father did to him.

- Well, now that all the required personnel are here, shall we proceed to the prepared ritual chamber?

Sirzechs' voice didn't carry the usual carefree tone, but he was now on what Naruto dubbed the **Scary serious Lucifer mode**. Everyone present knew better than to start something when the man was like that, so all he got was a series of nods from all present, before he turned around and started toward a lower level of the manse, where they would copy the abilities of the Phenex clan into Naruto. Sirzechs had to commend Sevrian for that one, planning ahead enough to give his son the complete control over fire he so wanted. He could see that being helpful in the future, wherever they were going.

Pain, mind numbing pain was all he could really focus on right now. Sirzechs had started the necessary chants as he and Riser held their hands, both palms cut open so that the Phenex blood could seep into him. It was like his very soul was burning in him, he felt as though his body could melt any moment now with how hot he felt. He didn't scream though, but that's not for the lack of trying. He and Riser had been silenced by a few barrier seals that didn't allow sound to leave the circle they were in.

He tried letting go of Riser's hand, but the blond man held tighter, enjoying the pain he could cause for as long as this lasted, but also because they couldn't separate until the ritual was done. The fire around them writhed and thrashed along with the blond boy, and that had been going for ten whole minutes now, the ritual having been already finished. Naruto could hear someone close to him, probably tending to him as the others watched, and he forced his eyes open to look at the person. His father was on one knee to his right, looking down at him with a concerned expression, while to his left was Sirzechs, the man that had helped raise and teach him about Devil aristocracy and manners; mostly due to his father being terrible at teaching both of those things. The pain slowly started to subside, his eyes were now able to see much clearer, and this time he saw not only his father and Sirzechs, but also Grayfia looking down at him, her usual **work** face replaced by a mildly concerned one.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart down, before he offered both men a hand, so they could pull him to his feet. He looked over to Riser along with his father, wanting to finish his business here so he could go to bed and faint properly. He watched as Riser seemed to try and go against it at first, but the contract between him and his father **made** him step forward, placing a chess board; the symbolical package the pieces were usually delivered in.

- Evil Pieces of my peerage, I now release you from service and into the control of Buné-Uzumaki Naruto, whom I name as your new King and master!

Fire seemed to consume Riser for a moment, as a King piece slowly emerged from his chest, and it floated toward Naruto, changing colors as it accepted new magic to course through it. Instead of being the fire of the Phenex family, it now glowed orange as was the color of Naruto's energy whenever he used it. The piece slowly sunk into his own chest, and moments later, behind him appeared a transportation circle with the Buné family symbol; the Leo zodiac sign, surrounded by an intricate tribal design; revealed his new peerage to him. _Damn they're even hotter in person! _Yeah, he absolutely needed to do something about his **permahorniness. **He watched as the girls fell to a knee in front of him "Master" they said "Please take good care of us." Naruto had to resist the urge to groan as the submissive tone they used. He probably shouldn't be surprised if the girls had been conditioned to being actual sex slaves for their previous master. He did notice that among the girls was a blonde girl. She had long hair, tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls. Several bangs fell over her forehead in a **V**-shaped fringe that hanged on the bridge of her nose. There were also more bangs that framed her face nicely, making her all the cuter, in Naruto's opinion. He saw that she wore a pink dress, but he preferred to ignore, because in his mind, she was his and as such, she looked just about ready for the taking.

- Well, now that that's done, my son and I must return to our home…his mother will want to know why our youngest will not be coming home.

Naruto barely heard that, as he was looking at each of the girls' outfits and their posture. The Phenex girl was the only one that seemed, well not completely submissive. She did have a smirk as she watched him looking at her body. He pointedly ignored her after that, kinda embarrassed at being caught starring; _not like you was being discreet about it, you know _he heard Ddraig interject from inside his mind, and groaned at the dragon. An idea struck him, and he focused inward, even as he was escorted by his new peerage toward his room. _Hey, scale brain, do you have _**_any_**_ idea why I'm so fucking horny all the time. This didn't happen last year, or the year before that…_He heard the dragon chuckle, at the same time he saw one of the girls open the door to his bedchambers, where Asia and Koneko were talking. _You're going through Devil puberty. It wouldn't be _**_this_**_ bad, but your Infinite Sage Mode, as you so aptly named it, makes it so your wants and needs are intensified, and voilà constant horniness. Now pay attention, your pieces want to talk. _Ddraig cut their connection after that, having given enough information to his host as it was. The boy could deal with the fact that being horny and wanting specific girls were quite different. What he was experiencing, while due to his horniness, was actually him trying to find suitable mates to start his own family. But **that**, the Welsh Dragon believed Naruto could figure out alone…maybe.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, we'll start with the comments:<p>

Kinunatzs: Did I say he was changed into one? In the story, nevermind the title as it alludes to the fact that he is heir to a Devil family. I'll make this clear now though. Naruto is a DEMON, having been merged with the powers of the Demon King of a different dimension. That means a whole different set of rules for him. I'll make it clear soon enough.

daniel 29: Riser'll just come back to life. He IS a Phoenix after all. Humiliation lasts longer.

rinnegan18: Thanks =3

eniox27: Yay bye! o/

And this chapter concludes Riser's humiliation and Sevrian's time in the spotlight! Woot o/ Now you can expect a lot more of Naruto to appear...well it'll mostly be Naruto from now on xD He now has his own peerage along with his own devil pieces. I believe that those will mostly be used for girls in his own world. I'll fill some more spots for Rias' peerage in the next chapters as well as maybe adding one (Barry) into Sevrian's.

Now that Riser's been dealt with, time to move onto Naruto world, right? Not yet, they do have one more year. They'll go way before it's over, but there are some things that will happen now in the DxD dimension. o/

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter =3 Next one will be mostly fluff...and smut . I don't know how but it, just happened .

See ya o/


	4. Chapter IV: Feel Good Inc

Chapter IV: Feel Good Inc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime, game or movie referenced in this fic.

**Shouting / Jutsu**

_Thinking_

**_Talking through mask_**

* * *

><p>They had explained to their new master what each of them excelled at, and what they believed was their greatest weakness. He asked each of them what they liked and what they wanted out of their current arrangement and in response the girls said that all they wanted was to satisfy their master, and be with him for as long as they lived. Ravel; as he'd learned was the name of the Phenex girl; was the only one that spoke differently. She'd said that she wanted to be able to visit her family whenever she wished. To that Naruto simply smiled and said "Granted, but I have to be with you when you go. I want to meet your family."<p>

After that, the girls got around to **satisfying** him. Right now only Yubelluna remained, all others already fucked to unconsciousness. The woman was straddling him, his dick deep inside her pussy as she moaned every time she dropped back down onto him, the sound of their bodies meeting echoing in his ears. She had her arms over his shoulders for support as she sped her movements up, sometimes stopping to sway her hips, making Naruto groan in pleasure, his mouth occupied with one of her voluptuous breasts, his hands on her ass as he helped her along, pulling her up as soon as she fell down onto him.

They had been at it for a while now, and he'd made her feel pleasure beyond what she'd thought possible. He'd eaten her out at first, licking hungrily at her pussy. Then he proceeded to take her, gently at first, as lovers would, and it slowly descended into pure, mind numbing sex. She was close to her limit, and to her shame, her master didn't seem like he even felt like stopping any time soon. She moaned as he nibbled at her neck and hooked his arms under her legs, her arms wrapping around his neck as he got up from his bed and slammed into her with renewed vigor, making her shiver in excitement and give out a drawn out moan as she felt herself clamp down around him, her climax shaking her body.

She mewled as he slowed his pace, as not to hurt her sensitive cunt, her head buried on his neck, where she licked and gave light bites. "M-Master…" she whimpered as he started picking up his pace once more "Please master…I'm-I'm sorry but I c-can't take anymore" she felt him stop his movements, gently laying her back on the bad as he pulled out of her abused pussy. She was quite sure if she wasn't a devil now, she'd be unable to walk for weeks. She cuddled with the other girls on the bed and slowly fell asleep, feeling quite satisfied.

Naruto turned to the last source of arousal in the room other than himself. Ravel, who was still clothed, rubbed her legs together as she watched him take every other girl in the room in every way he considered possible. She felt her will weaken, her body wanted the same as the others, she wanted **him** but at the same time she wanted a strong mate, and she didn't know just how strong he was yet. She watched as he walked over to her, placing a hand over her stomach as he embraced her from behind, his erection rubbing against her backside. He gently nibbled on her earlobe.

- _Ravel-chan – _He'd said his voice thick with lust – I can actually _feel_ how much you want this, so why are you still clothed?

He was whispering in her ear, making her shiver as his hand moved further down, and he rubbed her thighs over her pink dress. She felt as he kissed her neck and then slowly started to move her dress, taking it off her shoulders first, giving her enough time to reject him. When she didn't, though, he gave into his lust and tore the garment from her body, revealing her naked frame to him as his hand resumed their exploration of her petite form.

- I want you, so much, Naruto-sama.

* * *

><p>What he didn't know, was that inside his cage, a now powerless Kurama was quite aware that it was the fact that he was giving off very potent pheromones to attract his desired mates that was making the girls act the way they did. He smirked then, watching as Naruto slowly took the Ravel girl's virginity. He didn't know it yet, but being a Demon from a different dimension meant different rules, no matter where he went. The reason he was <strong>horny<strong> at all was because there were compatible women for him to mate with he'd yet to mark. Kurama really needed to talk to his host, to let him know that the reason he was like that was because he was reaching his demonic adulthood, and as such his libido was going to skyrocket and he'd start unconsciously searching for mates to have a family with.

They were Kitsune, and that meant not only that illusions did not work on them and they were masters of the art, but that they were vampires. But unlike the western type one could hear about everywhere, Naruto didn't need to bite humans and drink their blood to absorb their life force. No, Kitsune did it through sex, and that is also why he searched for mates. Having a family was all well and good, but any Kitsune would only mark a woman that was **compatible** with them, so they could always feed off them without serious repercussions. Of course, that was if said mate was human, but no matter the race, to become a marked mate, the woman would have to give their virginity willingly to the Kitsune; a virgin's life force was always the tastier; and for that reason, although he'd shared a bed with many girls so far, only three had become his marked. The old Demon King sighed as he trekked toward Ddraig's territory in the mindscape; he was no longer bound to a cage, since he was no longer a threat, but the seal prevented his soul from ever leaving his prison.

* * *

><p>She resolved that she really liked it when he made love to her. So much so that if possible she wouldn't want just <strong>fucking<strong> between them, but this tender, passionate embrace, as she lay on her back on a the bed, with him moving his hips in a steady pace. He'd at first outright fucked her, taking her on all fours, then having her mount him as he watched her, but after a while, he slowed to this. He had showered her with kisses as he gently laid her on the bed, and then had gone on to enter her again, this time gently, lovingly as she moaned out his name. It had been her first time and as such she wasn't going to be able to last much more, so with a cute moan and a kiss as he finished inside her again, she smiled up at him.

- I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, but I can't go on. Please understand.

She seemed a little nervous once she finished, because she saw the brief look of irritation that passed through his eyes before he chuckled and smiled down at her, kissing her gently on the lips.

- It's okay Ravel. I'm just really frustrated right now. I wouldn't force you to go on if you couldn't anyway. Rest, my phoenix.

He pulled out of her, making her give out another moan as he did so, her eyes fluttering heavily, and soon after, she was asleep as well, leaving Naruto awake by himself, still in need of release. The first Uzumaki Demon looked to the door, wondering what his father was doing at the moment, but then realized that his old man was most likely spending time with his girls, which was where he usually was if he wasn't out and about delivering death to random people.

It was then that a thought hit him. When he looked at Rias and Akeno, he didn't feel any needs like when he first looked at Ravel or like what he felt whenever Grayfia was around. Maybe it wasn't **just **plain old teenage lust after all. Naruto got up from the bed, letting his girls rest, and also noticing for the first time, that his desire for sex had gone down after he had sex with Ravel. At first it was this uncontrollable need that surfaced whenever he was near her and Grayfia, now it was…tame, in comparison, and he could think much clearer, as attested from the fact that he was able to come up with a theory. He needed to see Grayfia to be sure.

* * *

><p>The head maid of the Gremory house was currently in her room, after making sure that her lord had no further need of her. She had taken off her clothing as soon as she'd entered the room, no longer able to stop herself, and let her hands wander, caressing her own body and slowly making their way down her torso. That kid, Naruto had an effect on her that no man had ever had before. Not even her current master, Sirzechs had made her body react like it did to him. She moaned lowly as a finger entered her, her eyes closing as she imagined his touch, his body pressed against hers as he took her maidenhood, drawing a long moan from her as he did so. She imagined his lips on hers as they made love. She couldn't help but moan his name as her fingers increased their pace.<p>

- Grayfia, I need to talk to…

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he had appeared in her room; she **had **told him he could just drop by whenever he wanted someone to talk to; he could only watch as the woman that dominated his thoughts; _mostly_; for the last week moaned his name as she masturbated. Her eyes widened as much as his once she realized she wasn't alone in her chambers. He involuntarily licked his lips as the scent of the silver haired maid assaulted his nose, taking away any coherent thought from his head. He slowly took a step forward, watching her for any sign of a negative reaction, and upon seeing none took another step in her direction, which placed him very close to her bed. He stretched his arm, lightly touching her lower leg as he did so, which made her shiver, but she still didn't reject his advances.

His hand travelled higher, caressing her thigh as he came even closer, his head directly over hers as he smiled at the Gremory maid, both their eyes clouded with lust as his face came closer to hers, her eyes closing almost instinctively in anticipation. His hand was now over the hand she had been using to pleasure herself, and as his lips met hers, he inserted a finger of his own into her, drawing a low moan from the luscious woman. Ending their initial kiss, the blond demon slowly started trailing curt kissed down her jawline, her neck, and as he ripped her clothing apart, he continued traveling down, passing her collar bone, sucking on her voluptuous breasts, which drew another long moan from her, and moments later he continued down, past her belly button, and agonizingly slowly, he made his way to her crotch, kissing her inner thighs.

- Ahn…please…

He'd licked her pussy once, savoring her taste as the maid's hands went to his head to keep him from moving away. He inserted a finger back into her, sliding it agonizingly slowly in and out of her, drawing long, lustful moans from the strongest woman in the Underworld. She warned him she was close, asking him not to stop as he continued licking her, his hand playing with her inner thigh and clit, but he simply looked up at her and he abruptly stopped, his eyes taking a mischievous glint as he pulled his erection from his pants, and using her arousal as a natural lubrication, he entered her in one strong thrust, her arms wrapping around his neck as her legs went to circle his waist. He waited until she rocked her hips before he moved again, pulling away until he was almost out of her, and slamming back inside her. He repeated the action with the same slow pace a few more times as the silver haired maid shivered an orgasm around him, her walls tightening even more, which almost served to take him over the edge as well.

She'd lost count of how many times he'd made her cum. After the initial love making, he switched it up to something more primal, having her on all fours and using her untied hair to hold as he slammed into her from behind. She loved being dominated like that, having him use her body to satisfy his needs made her all the more excited, so when he started to roughly pull her to meet his thrusts as his pace became erratic, she'd gave out a throaty, needy moan. Once he'd came in her from that position, they had switched up again, this time with him allowing her to go on top, and be the one to control their movements. She had placed her hands onto his chest for support as she moved up and down his length, with him moving his own hips every now and then to meet her half way as she moved up. His hands caressed her body greedily, his eyes on hers as she leaned down for yet another hungry kiss, her pace picking up as she felt him swelling up; the tightening of the muscles before release, and smiled as she pulled away from the kiss, her own body trembling in anticipation as she tightened her hold on his dick, pumping him as she felt her own climax approaching.

She'd collapsed on top of her lover, exhausted as soon as her orgasm faded, and with a last kiss and a promise to talk properly about what happened the following day, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Naruto however smiled happily as he was finally satisfied, the need he'd felt for weeks now finally disappearing completely, as he closed his eyes and snuggled into the beautiful maid, his own eyes closing as he fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Slutty chapter '-' I still don't think I can write very good lemons, but I'm trying xD hopefully they'll get better as the story goes on.<p>

I won't be answering any comments this time (sorry) because I posted this chapter to tell you guys that I'll be taking a break till after the New Year.  
>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll be back next year with a story chapter this time xD<p>

See ya o/


End file.
